My Sun Of A Thousand Stars
by yogibearrie
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is Princess in a far away dimension. After Armageddon, she finds herself on Earth with no recollection of where she is or who she is and is in the care of the Uchiha brothers. One of who is which a comical playboy bartender and one who wants nothing to do with her. Want to see how it ends? Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto. Don't even put me on the same level of Master Kishimoto. That is all.

 _Today is the day…_

 _Today is the day….._

 _Today is the DAY?!_

"Omigosh today is the day!" Young Hinata Hyuuga cried out. Her voice shaking with excitement and fear at the same time. She blinked down at the reflection from the sun that shown brightly at a small stone of Alexandrite embedded in a wedding band around her slim finger.

"Today is the day…" She repeated quietly to herself.

Yes, today was her wedding day. After twenty-three long years her parents were wedding her off. After twenty-three long years she would be able to set foot out of the castle for her honeymoon and _only_ her honeymoon. As Princess of Opal she was given only three days of freedom before inheriting the crown and becoming the Queen of her people.

Hinata's eyes casted down towards the small town of Opal pleasingly for she had trained day and night to prepare her for this day. The clouds casted a brief shadow over the kingdom that shined many colors vibrantly in the sun. The wind picked up the smell of the salt from the ocean that stretched miles across the horizon. It was such a wonderful sight. Now…all she had to do was make it through this day.

"Lady Hinata, it is almost that time." A deep voice came from above her.

A grin crept along her lips as another shadow consumed her own in the tall grass. She lifted her head and met the yellow eyes of her fellow giant friend.

"Kurama!"

"It is time." He as he lowered his head when she reached out to him.

Hinata nuzzled her face on the side of his massive jaw. He smelled like earth and fire. He had been wandering within the Land of Ashes again. It was the place she had found the nine-tailed fox when she was just a small girl and he was just a small fox.

"You know, Kurama. For someone who is supposed to be my guardian you sure do go away a lot."

Kurama chuckled. "I must go make sure the other tailed beasts are protecting the lands assigned to them. Your safety is of upmost importance. Besides, I always come back before you sleep."

Hinata pulled her head away and puffed out her cheeks to pout. "Yeah, but you never have time to play with me anymore."

"You have more important things to do then to ride on my back all day."

"Some of the stuff I learn is boring."

Kurama laughed and she did along with him.

There laughter was interrupted by the sound of the town's trumpets indicating that the wedding ceremony was to start shortly. Hinata turned towards the edge of the cliff and let out a deep sigh. It really was time.

"My Queen." Kurama called to her gently.

She scoffed and looked up at him. "I'm not your Queen yet Kurama. I still have some time to be…just me."

Kurama nudged her with the tip of his nose. "You will always be my Queen."

Hinata smiled at him. "And you will always be my little fox."

Another round of the trumpets sounded.

"Now, let's get married!" She shouted while climbing up his body. As she situated herself upon his back one last deep breath was taken of the salty air and released. One last look around her surroundings was taken. And finally, one last ride on her friend was given as the Princess of Opal.

* * *

As Hinata walked down the glass corridor leading her to the main courtyard to where her wedding ceremony should be held, her sister, Hanabi panicked beside her.

"When you become Queen we won't be able to sneak out anymore!" She continued. "Who will I go skinny dipping in Rainbow Lake with? Who will bail me out of trouble for waxing the guard's underarms?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata laughed.

Hanabi looked at her with teary eyes. "Sister! You're leaving me here with these _idiots_!"

Hinata stopped walking and grabbed her sister's hand tightly. "I am _not_ leaving you. You can always ask father to come live with us."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Father won't allow that and you know it. He wants you to focus on the Kingdom and the People. Besides, I'm sure you'll be too busy making babies with mmrf—"

Hinata quickly covered her mouth and smiled at the man who appeared in front of them. Her cheeks burned a bright red from embarrassment. "N-Neji…"

Neji Hyuuga, her husband to be grinned widely at her. "Lady Hinata, you are more beautiful than a thousand suns."

Hanabi removed her sister's hand from her mouth and rolled her eyes again. "You guys are getting ready to spend every minute together. Why are you here now? Don't you know it's bad to see the bride before the ceremony?"

Neji's eyes diverted towards his sister. "I couldn't wait. Besides, I need to speak with my wife before I take her away from you forever" He said half-jokingly.

Hanabi glared at him. "It won't be forever! I will come and torture you and shave your hair like I do the sheep you piece of—"

"Hanabi!" Hinata interrupted.

Neji's grin transformed into a childish smile as her sister stuck out her tongue in response.

"You get THREE minutes." She hissed at Neji and disappeared around the corner.

Hinata shook her head and smiled at her fiancé. "You two are a piece of work."

Neji shrugged his shoulder and placed her small hand within his. His eyes staring at her ring. "It is because of her that we are here. And plus, she loves me already."

Hinata laughed. He was right. It was because of Hanabi that they had met almost fifteen years ago. Hanabi had gotten stuck in a tree and no matter how hard Hinata had tried to convince her that she was big enough to come down on her own, her sister would not listen. Hinata had begun to panic because it was getting late and their parents hadn't even known they had snuck out of the castle to go play. If it hadn't been for Neji passing by, they both would've been in trouble later that night. Ever since then Neji had always been around and the love between them had grown into what would last forever.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Hinata snapped out her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she had zoned out and found him intently staring at her. "Oh—nothing at all. I'm just, you know, excited…nervous."

"Don't be. Today is just another day that I get to love you." He said as his arms wrapped around her slender waist, bringing her closer to his body. "Today is just a day that the kingdom will publicly know how much you mean to me."

Again her cheeks flushed red. She averted her eyes elsewhere. Neji hadn't always been the romantic type, but as the wedding day drew closer, his love for her seemed to be bursting from a closed pot buried deep within.

"I love you, Neji." Hinata rested her head against his chest.

"I love you as well." He replied, resting his chin on her head.

 _BOOM_!

The ground suddenly shook beneath them causing them to jump alarmed. Both looking confused at one another.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

 _BOOM!_

The ground again shook more violently shaking the building. The sound echoed through the building muffled with the faint screaming coming from around them. Neji immediately took her by the arm and sprinted down the hallway, pulling her with him. Her heart furiously beating within her chest as the sounds grew louder and the shaking continued. Was there an attack? No, Opal was a peaceful kingdom with no enemies anywhere. So, what was going on?

As they reached the main door leading to the outside Neji stopped abruptly and pushed Hinata away from him to the ground. Parts of the ceiling came crashing down in between them nearly missing where she had landed. She stared at the debris in disbelief. She would've been dead if Neji hadn't been there.

"Come on!" He yelled at her while pulling her to her feet.

Legs shaking, she pushed herself to follow him outside where her heart sunk into darkest corner of a bottomless pit. Outside were people running— _her_ people running around frantically as the earth cracked open exposing deadly toxic within the air. She watched as one by one her loved ones fall to the ground from suffocation, being trampled upon by others, or being crushed from falling pillars. Her eyes began to burn from the water filling up and she lunged forward when Neji pulled her back.

"DON'T!"

"Neji! They need me!" She cried trying to break free from his grasp.

"You can't help them!"

Her mind could not process anything he was saying as he tried to pull her back away from the gas. A young girl had fallen to the ground and was reaching out to her for her help.

"I'm coming!" She reached out her own hand and watched as the girl gets swallowed by the Earth itself. Hinata's legs gave way and she fell to the ground sobbing. Why was all of this happening? Today was her day. Today was—

"Armageddon" She whispered to herself and then looked at Neji. "Neji! Armageddon!"

Neji looked at her. His mind rejecting the word she was saying to him.

"Neji!"

Her cry brought him back to her and he pulled her up. "Right…we have to get you to the Shrine!"

She nodded her head. "Kurama! Kurama where are you?!"

Another shake to the ground, but this shake was familiar. Her fox came crashing through the building wheezing. "Lady Hinata!" He lowered his head for her to climb on him.

"Kurama are you okay?!"

"The mountains…the mountains they are destroyed. There is nothing but gas and flames." He told her.

"Where are the others?"

Kurama looked away into the smoke filled air. "Nothing…."

Hinata gasped, her heart clenching inside her chest. "Kurama, I'm so sorry."

Kurama began to move. "All that matters now is that we get you to safety. The prophecy is has come early.

"Wait! My family!" Hinata said as she looked back towards the door.

"Hinata we don't have...time." Neji was beginning to cough. The gas was starting to feel his lunges.

"But, Hanabi!" Her voice cracked when the Kyuubi jumped into the air. As she got further and further away from the door and the screaming, she could faintly see a small body struggling to leave the building. Tears streamed down her face as she heard the small cry of Hanabi calling her name repeatedly until nothing was heard anymore. Neji pulled her face into his chest to keep her from seeing the kingdom she was born to rule fall to ruin as the raced toward the Shrine of Quartz.

* * *

When they had arrived the animals that once surrounded the shrine had long been gone desperately seeking shelter. The shrine had been impacted as well and was starting to crumble. Hinata and Neji hurriedly jumped from Kurama's back and began the mantra to open the portal of the Shrine the dimension the prophecy spoke of.

Hinata turned to Neji. He looked at her, his eyes swollen from crying. "Remember the prophecy. You must find the one who can save the kingdom."

"Save what kingdom? Everyone is dead Neji!" Hinata screamed at him.

Neji closed his eyes, his face pained. "I know…" He replied in a whisper. "But, I can't let you die."

"Lady Hinata, the prophecy also said that finding the one can also reverse everything that has been done." Kurama added.

Hinata and Neji turned their attention to the fox. "It does?"

"Yes."

"So there's hope!" A small smile of relief was placed onto her quivering lips. "We can undo everything!"

Neji walked towards the portal. "We must find them Hinata. We have to hurry. Kurama you go first! We will need you to help locate them.

Kurama nodded his head approached the beaming light disappearing within an instant. Hinata glanced back at the fog that concealed everything that had happened, but she could still hear the screams in her head and feel the death of her people surrounding her. As she walked up the stairs another great earthquake jolted through the ground causing her to stumble backwards as the ground gave way behind her.

Neji grabbed her by her wedding gown with the other hand wrapped grasping a small tree for support. She looked behind her and saw darkness ready to embrace her. She was going to die before she even got to a chance to save everyone.

"Hinata." Neji called for her.

She immediately looked frightened. His was sad and empty. "Neji…"

"Hinata, I will always search for you..."

"Neji, please don't." Her pulse began to quicken and her lunges began to tighten.

"No matter how many lifetimes I must go through. No matter how many galaxies I must cross. I _will_ find you."

She was crying now. "Neji please!"

Neji smiled at her before taking one last pull with all his strength to pull her up as he fell forwards into the void.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hinata cried out after him. The ground shook once more causing her to slip backwards, hitting her head against the rubble of fallen rocks before falling into the portal herself where she embraced nothing but darkness.

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading my first chapter. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors..I was honestly falling asleep but I had to get this stuff off my mind! I blame spell check for not catching any of it..Anyway, I will upload as many chapters as I can as days come and go. Just let me finish some college exams and enjoy what bit of happiness my life brings! Also, if a chapter is really short...it's Word's fault. It makes the chapters seem massive and then I upload here and it's so teeny..sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto. Don't even put me on the same level as Master Kishimoto. That is all.

"Wake up." A voice called to her.

"Hello..?"

"Please wake up!" The voice sounded more terrified.

"Hello, where are you?"

"Wake up!" The voice connected with a slender frame running out of the black of night. His body bloodied and distorted. His face, scalped.

Hinata jumped awake. Her eyes scanned around the area not recognizing anything. Where was she? What had happened? Who was she?

The atmosphere was filled with a roaring sound of noises she had never heard before. Amongst that noise was the sound of talking. She propped herself on top of a few boxes she was lying beside and tried to calm her racing heart down. What was going on? Why was her body aching and why did her heart burn with sorrow? She couldn't remember anything. Was it temporarily memory loss? She didn't even remember her own name.

"Lady Hinata!" A small, quaint voice falls from behind.

She turned towards the direction and saw an animal the size of a cat sprinting towards her. Her eyes narrowed as it drew closer to her. She let out a gasp of relief and held out her arms.

"Kurama!" Finally, someone, _something_ she remembered.

Kurama jumped into her arms and nuzzled his dirty coat against her chest. "Princess, you do not know how long I've been looking for you."

 _Princess_?

She looked down at him furrowing her brow. "Princess? What are you talking about Kurama and why are you so small? What is this place? Who am I? Why can I only remember you?"

Kurama seemed alarmed. He placed his small paw against her cheek. "You are Hinata Hyuuga, Princess of Opal, heir to the throne. We were sent her after the Kingdom fell. We were sent here to find the one to save your people. I believe this place is called… _Earth_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did the Kingdom fall? Was there an attack? Where are the people? Who is this person who's supposed to save us?" She had so many questions and trying to remember made her realize how much her head had been hurting.

Kurama's eyes saddened and he once more buried his head in her chest. "I'm so sorry you have lost your memory. I should've made sure you were right behind me…if I did Ne—" He paused.

Hinata looked down at him. What was he going to say? Did something happen else happen on this kingdom of hers that she was not aware about?"

"At any rate, we must find you shelter." He continued. "Over the past few days while I was looking for you, I scouted the area. We are in a city named I believe, San Francisco."

"San...Francisco?" She repeated. Who would name a place like that? That name wasn't very appealing at all.

While pondering on her thoughts she forced her weak legs to hoist her body weight and took a small step forward. The best way to figure out what to do now was to find help from anyone, but who would help a dirty girl wearing a wedding dress.

"A wedding dress?" Hinata looked at the dirty attire that seemed vaguely familiar. "Kurama, was I getting married?"

Kurama nodded his head. "Yes, you were to become Queen."

"Kurama, who was I going to marry? Are they here with us?"

Kurama opened his mouth to answer when a heavy object pierced the side of her body causing her to crash to the ground. She let out a small cry of pain and felt whatever strength that she had left evaporate from her body. "OW!"

"Eh?" A head popped out of a door in front of her.

Kurama growled at the figure that seemed to have no interest in the strange nine-tailed beast standing in front of her. She glared at him and he stared back tilting his head.

"What are you doing in the alley?" He asked.

"Why did you throw a box at me?" She hissed.

The head emerged from the dark room and he approached her. His eyes were dark and curious for he had never seen her around the area before. He had a slender body and shoulder length hair that was tied loosely in a ponytail. His face was young and porcelain like.

"Typically, people don't stand in front of a doorway especially in an alley." He replied, squatting to look her dead in the eyes. "You look like you've gone through hell and you don't smell very pleasant either. What's up with the get up? Are you some sort of prostitute into cosplay?"

"Prostitute?!"

He laughed lightly. "Just going off from what I see here lady."

Kurama lunged towards him, biting his hand. The man didn't flinch at all as he pulled Kurama away, holding him by the back of his neck. "What a strange animal. Why do you have nine tails? Maybe your owner performed some crazy experiment on you. Tsk. Tsk."

"I have you know, that you are messing with the wrong fox." Kurama growled, snapping his jaw at the man.

He blinked. "Whoa, you talk?"

"Yes, I talk! Put me down you imbecile and pay your respects to Princess Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Opal."

The man dropped Kurama and turned his attention back to Hinata. "Is that your stage name? What is your real name?"

Hinata could not believe this guy. What was he expecting to get out of her? He was making fun of her and treated Kurama like he was some…dog! "I'm not sure. I can't remember anything about myself. But, I believe Kurama so my name must be Hinata Hyuuga."

"And mine is Sugar Daddy." He replied.

"Sugar Daddy?"

He laughed again and stood up straight. "I'm joking. I'm Itachi Uchiha. I run this bar you're standing beside. If you have amnesia I'll help you out. I just can't leave a poor girl in an alley. Oh, pardon me. I can't leave a Princess in an alley." He smirked.

Itachi held out his hand which she took hesitantly and helped her to her feet. He placed an around her waist to help keep her up and smiled. "I was just finishing up here. Let's head home and we can find out where you came from milady."

She snorted and reluctantly followed him to the main road. Her eyes widened in wonder at the beautiful lights that lit up the dark city. There were so many people. So much music and laughter; It almost warmed up the cold that she was feeling inside. All eyes turned to her as she walked by. She lowered her head hoping her hair would shade her face out of view.

Itachi chuckled and pulled her closer. "Well, this is quite an entrance to make to our world, Your Highness." He whispered.

Hinata blushed. _This is soooo embarrassing. Just let me die._

As they walked up to a metal piece of junk—as she thought it was—Itachi opened the door for her.

"Do I get in?" She peaked inside.

"Well, I sure am not holding it open for your doggy."

Kurama growled at him from the underneath Hinata's hair. "If I could return to my true form your head would be in my mouth brat."

Itachi mimicked a scared gesture. "I'm so afraid!"

"Enough." Hinata said firmly getting into the object. "What is this called?"

Itachi smiled. "Oh my dear, this is a car called a Nissan GTR. But, I call her Dango for short." He reached over her body and caught her by surprise.

"Hey! Where are you reaching?" Her cheeks flushed at the closeness of his face to hers. His eyelashes were so long. He almost reminded her of a pretty girl.

"Relax, I'm just making sure you don't fly through the window. Safety always comes first." He said, strapping her in and closing the door.

Hinata pressed her face against the window to get a clearer view of the world outside the car. She was in awe. How could someone live in such a busy place? She could barely see the stars, not that it mattered.

 _Vroommm_

She jumped. "What was that?"

Itachi raised a brow. "You sure are fun."

"I'm not sure if you mean that or not."

He grinned widely. "I do. Now hold on. Things will get a little crazy."

Hinata gulped and held Kurama close to her. She didn't really understand what he meant by that until her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he pulled off and shot into the night.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Itachi exclaimed when opening the door.

"You're married?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm what they call…a playboy." He replied almost seeming to be impressed himself.

"You sound very fond of that." She said.

He shrugged and led her inside. "It runs in the family."

 _Family…do I have one?_

Hinata followed Itachi's lead with taking her shoes off and the front room. The house was on a secluded hill overlooking the ocean. They were far enough from the city where she could see the faint lightings of the stars in the sky. She smiled to herself and walked through the rooms tracing her fingers along various things. It was quiet here. It felt nice. There was a warming fragrance of vanilla that filled the room. Itachi had told her it was because the women he brought to the house usually enjoyed that scent so that is what he went along with. She shook her head at the thought. How could he be such a filthy man? Was she really safe around him?

"Hey, if you want to take a bath, there is a room in the corner of the house with everything you need. I can let you borrow some of my clothes for the time being. I'll just set them on the bed." He told her as he picked up what he had called to be a cell phone. Itachi had said in the car that he had a friend who was good at getting information and could possibly help her find out where she came from and who she was.

"Let's go Kurama." Hinata picked up her friend and walked to the corner of the house. The room Itachi had spoken about had a spacious bed in the corner and a large sliding door that led to the outside of the house. She could see a perfect view of the ocean and stars from that room. Her mouth dropped open and she ran to the door opening it. It was the best thing she had seen all day long.

"Kurama, isn't it beautiful?"

Kurama nodded his head. He had been silent ever since the car ride home. Hinata could tell that he was not yet comfortable with being here yet. She didn't blame him. Everything was happening so fast and she didn't even know how long it would last or where to even start when it ended. But, for now she definitely needed to get out of the dress she was wearing and into the bathroom.

As she ran the water to the tub she finally got a glimpse of how she truly looked in the mirror. Her skin was tarnished with dirt and her eyes were swollen. There were small pieces of leaves embedded in her skin. She looked a hot mess. No wonder there were so many eyes on her today.

"I'm leaving the clothes right here on the bed. Feel free to use this room while you're here" Itachi knocked on the door.

"Okay." She called back to him and quickly hopped into the warm water. "Mmmmm…" Her aching muscles began to relax the further down she immersed inside the tub. "Kurama come here."

Kurama shook his head. "No, I will wait until you're done. I wouldn't' want to make the water dirtier that it is."

She splashed him and laughed. "You're always a party pooper."

Kurama shook his fur and jumped onto the side of the tub where he curled himself into a ball. "I am pretty old."

"You got that right." Hinata agreed and closed her eyes. It was the first time her mind was at peace since she had awakened earlier that day. She was only at peace because she couldn't remember anything. Everything was blank and she was just too tired to try to think of anything.

"Hinata, please don't fall asleep." Kurama pressed his paw against her head.

Hinata opened one eye. "I'm awake. I'm just relaxing."

"Hmmm…" He responded. His right ear started to twitch back and forth and he stood up looking directly at the door.

Hinata sat upright looking at the door as well. She could hear a low rumble coming from his body. "What is it?"

The door suddenly swung opened and she yelped startled. The boy in the doorway jumped back alarmed as well. Instinctively, Hinata grabbed the first thing she could reach and chucked it at his him. The item hit him in the middle of his head sending him falling backwards unconscious.

"Oh no!" She stood up. "What did I do?" She watched a trickle of blood begin to stream down his forehead as he lay on the ground.

"Hinata, what happened?" Itachi's concerned voice filled the room. "Sasuke?"

Hinata watched as Itachi dropped down besides the boy and examine his head. "What the hell, Hinata? What did you do?" He looked up at her. His eyes immediately went from her face down to her bare skin.

Hinata gasped and shielded all she could with her arms. "KURAMA!"

Kurama lowered his body into a pouncing position. His fur glowing a deep red and his growling growing louder.

Itachi stood up quickly, backing away. "N-Now Hinata, it's not like I haven't seen plenty of naked women before. Please tell your pooch to settle down." He stammered watching Kurama's pupil dilate.

Kurama launched himself at Itachi who took off into the yard yelling at the top of his lunges. Hinata quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap her body with. She ran over to the unconscious boy and checked his head. "I am so sorry! Please be alright."

The boy groaned and tightened his closed eyelids before blinking them open. He looked confused and in a daze as he slowly sat up. "What the fuck." He uttered under his breath.

"I am sorry! You scared me and I just threw it!"

He looked at her angrily causing herself to draw back a little. His cold, dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

Groaning, he stood to his feet and glared down at her. "Get out." He said firmly. "You're nothing but one of my brother's whores. Just hurry up and get out."

Hinata cringed as he slammed the door when he left her. Now _he_ was angry. Shouldn't _she_ be the one angry? They saw her body! HER BODY! Not to mention everyone thought she was some loose woman. Not wanting to think about anything she walked over to the bed and flopped down face first. She was just so tired. She was pretty sure that the boy called Sasuke wouldn't be entering the room any time soon and Kurama was busy with Itachi so she could rest her eyes for a bit. As she closed her eyes, she looked down at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but feel that deep sorrow in her heart once again. What was she to do?

"I'll figure it all out in the morning." She told herself as she fell into a deep slumber on her first crazy night in the dimension called Earth.

A/N: Here is what I imagined the Uchiha house to look like. I always loved looking at this house. It's a pretty big house. Just go to the website Zillow and search 63 Norman Way, Belvedere Tiburon, CA 94920. You should be able to see it. I can't post the link on here hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

_Save us…_

 _Save us, Hinata…._

Hinata was running. She was running as fast as she could, but wasn't sure to where or to whom. All she could see was darkness. Voices called for her again and she ran faster trying to follow the sound. The sound of children—

"I'm coming! Where are you?" She yelled. "I can't find you! It's too dark!"

 _It hurts, Hinata. We can't breathe. It hurts._

They were sobbing now. She felt her eyes darting around searching for some glimmer of light. Suddenly, the air was cold. She stopped running and rubbed her arms with her hands confused. The voices stopped speaking to her.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

 _You abandoned us._

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

 _You let us die!_

"I didn't! It wasn't me!

The voices began to howl angrily and she covered her ears. "Please stop!"

 _You let us die! You let us die! YOU LET US DIE! YOU LET US DIE!_

"I didn't! I'm sorry!" She screamed back, eyes shut tightly, ears still covered.

 _NOW YOU MUST DIE!_

A force pushed her forward and her body fell lifeless over what seemed like a cliff. As gravity pulled her downwards a faint glimpse of light came from where she had been pushed showing a small frame of what seemed to be a girl. Her eyes closed slowly as she accepted her fate waiting to hit the ground below that would never come.

Knock Knock Knock

Her eyes shot opened again and she found herself staring at the ceiling. Hinata sat up touching every inch of her head and upper body. She was gasping for air.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

Kurama lay next to her sleeping soundly. When did he get into bed? She looked down at her clothed body. When did she get dressed?

"Hinata, breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Itachi's voice spoke from the other side of the door. "If you join us, please keep the dog under control. I needed fifteen stitches last night."

Hinata could hear Kurama snicker under his breath. She shook her head and swung her legs off the bed. The bright morning sun glistened across the ocean and shined into her room. The view gave her some peace of mind and she stood up to stretch. Her stomach growled at her as if it was saying good morning to her.

"Now that I think about it, when was the last time I ate?"

After using the bathroom and freshening up with the supplies Itachi had left her the night before, she found herself making her way into the living room where Itachi waited for her. He was not alone. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the table reading a book. When their eyes met he frowned obviously not pleased that she was still there.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" He growled.

"Sasuke, mind your manners. Hinata here is our humbled guest." Itachi scolded.

"Since when are your sexual partners praised so much?"

"Hinata is not one of my girls, she is a Princess."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. "I think that dog chewed out whatever piece of brain you had left."

"He is correct." Kurama chimed in, hopping into a seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders. "And _it_ talks. Maybe that girl knocked me out harder than I thought."

"Sasuke, you need to understand. Hinata is a Princess from a faraway galaxy. Why do you think she has a talking freak of nature by her side and can obviously see with blinded eyes?" Itachi pointed towards Hinata.'

Sasuke followed his finger towards Hinata. "What is your story? I want to hear it from you."

Hinata lowered her eyes. She gripped the side of her shirt tightly and hesitated. She felt like she was being interrogated like a criminal when she was just as confused as they were.

"I'm actually not too sure myself. According to Kurama, I am a Princess that came from another dimension, but I have lost my memories."

"You seem to remember quite a bit."

She nodded. "Yes, I can remember simple stuff. I am thankful I can even remember Kurama. I just can't figure out who I am and why I was sent here."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "If you believe your dog so much why don't you ask him what happened?"

Hinata hesitated and looked at Kurama who was watching her intently. She wasn't so sure on why she hadn't asked Kurama all of the necessary questions herself. Her focus fell back onto Sasuke who was leaning back in his chair now, arms folded across his chest as he waited for her reply.

"M-Maybe I'm scared. I'm scared of finding out that something horrible happened to my world. Kurama gave me a little bit of insight of what took place and honestly I could ask for the full details, but I don't want to know right now." Her voice cracked. A small lump grew in her throat. "Since I've been here I've had nightmares. People saying it was my fault that they died. People screaming my name. I don't want to remember what happened right now. If my memories come back then they come back. If not—"

The room fell silent. Kurama stood on top of the table, his ears flattening on his head.

"You've been having nightmares?" He asked.

Hinata nodded her head unable to look him in the eyes.

After another brief moment of silence, Itachi clapped his hands together.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here while you figure things out.

"Wait a minute—" Sasuke opened his mouth to object when his brother raised his hand to silence him.

"Hinata will stay, Sasuke" Itachi said sternly shutting him up.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hinata asked. It was the first time she had seen Itachi serious since they had met. She didn't want to feel like she was imposing on the family.

"Nonsense, you may have the room you were in. I will take you shopping for more appropriate clothes, and you and Sasuke will get along."

Sasuke scoffed and stood up. "I doubt that." He said before brushing himself passed Hinata. "Don't take this as a sign that I like you. For all I know, you're an _alien_ in my home." He muttered under his breath before leaving the room.

Itachi had walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't think about him too much. Sasuke is always like that at first. He will warm up eventually."

"Okay."

"Now, for shopping!"

"Speaking of clothes, Itachi…did you perhaps change my clothes?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, I was too busy trying to make sure your dog didn't give me rabies."

"I changed your clothes." Kurama said.

Both looked at the fox that had suddenly started to shift in size taking the form of a small human boy.

Itachi's mouth opened in awe. "That is definitely something you do not see every day."

"How are you able to take that form?" Hinata asked surprised.

"It would seem that here on this planet, I cannot change into my normal form but take the appearance of a small child." Kurama said sounding quite disappointed. "At least in the public, I can watch you without drawing attention."

Itachi waved his hand. "Not as a naked boy you won't."

Hinata looked at him. "Do you have some clothes for him as well?"

"I think I still have some of Sasuke's old clothes somewhere. I'll go take a look. In the meantime, please eat." He answered and gestured her to the table laid out with food.

Hinata's stomach growled. She was a little hungry. She agreed and Itachi smiled at her before leaving the room as well.

As she sat down to take a spoonful of what seemed like rice on her planet she kept examining Kurama's figure. "Kurama, does this take a lot of energy out of you? I do not want you to push yourself,"

Kurama blew a strand of his deep orange-red hair from his face. "I cannot stay like this forever; however, I am fine like this for a few hours. I actually prefer not to stay like this. As a human boy I feel weak. I have no fangs, no claws! I need to be able to attack that idiot at a seconds notice!"

Hinata laughed. She was glad he was here with her. If she had awakened from alone she would've been even more lost than she was now. Not that she wasn't grateful for the Uchiha's hospitality, but she knew she couldn't stay there for long.

"Kurama, I want to slowly try to get my memories back." She said. "I know that I am afraid, but if you say about my people is correct then I need to help them."

Kurama smiled. "You have always been loyal to the people you loved. I will do whatever it takes to get your memories back."

Hinata smiled back. "We will stay here with Itachi and Sasuke and when everything is done. We will go home."

"Yes, my lady."

"I promise you that." She whispered, shutting out the screams that still echoed in the deep corners of her mind.

 _And I will find out the meaning of these nightmares and put a stop to them permanently._

* * *

Later on that morning Hinata found herself at a placed called a shopping mall deep inside the city of California. She was learning so much from Itachi that was supposed to be helpful in the future. Despite the fact she was modestly dressed, people still stared at her. Itachi had told her it was because of her fair skin and eyes. Not everyone was beautiful like her. Those words made her blush even though she was pretty sure he had told plenty of girls that.

They were now in Forever 21 where she was forced to pick out dresses that suited her taste. She felt bad for spending Itachi's money, but he insisted. He even agreed to buy Kurama some new toys if he wished, which he denied, saying he was more comfortable as a fox.

"That will be $373.37" The store clerk smiled at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Itachi who handed her a black card. "Is that a lot of money?"

The clerk furrowed her brow confused by her question but kept her mouth closed.

Itachi shook his head and took the bags. "Not at all."

"I will pay you back."

"When people want to do nice things for you, you should let them." He said, patting her on the head. "Just relax and let me treat you like the Princess you are."

Hinata pursed her lips together and sighed in defeat. Itachi smiled and led her to the next store. As soon as she opened the door a waft of sweet fragrance blew into her face.

 _Omigawd this place smells amazing!_

Itachi smiled seeming to be happy at her reaction. "I thought you would like this place. You seem to be the type that loves to smell good. So why not go to Bath and Body Works? Go crazy kid."

Hinata hesitated not wanting to go as crazy as he said. Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed her forward gently. "Go."

Kurama stood at the door and shook his head. "My nose hurts. I think I will sit this one out."

"It'll be over quick." She told him and began to look around. She sniffed almost every fragrance brand and dropped numerous of lotions, soaps, and perfumes into the basked Itachi carried for her. He even recommended brands she found irresistible.

"I bet you take a lot of girls out like this." She said.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly. "Nope. I typically send them home the next day. You're the first girl I've done this for."

She looked away from his eyes blushing. "W-Why do you do such things to girls? Don't you believe in love?"

Itachi laughed and dropped another lotion into the basket. "I do it because I'm human. I'm a man who has sexual desires and the ladies want it. As for love…" He paused and closed the gap between them.

Hinata took a step back. "Umm..."

Itachi flicked her forehead. "Love hasn't come my way yet, but don't worry. I'll let you know when she smacks me in the face."

Hinata laughed.

"Are you done with this?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's pay."

Hinata followed him to the register and noticed a lot of women looking in his direction. Well, Itachi was attractive. She could see why he was a ladies man.

"Your boyfriend is awfully nice taking you shopping like this." The employee smiled at her even though her eyes burned with jealousy.

Hinata frantically looked at her then at Itachi. " No, no, no…he's not my boyfriend."

The employee smiled even more and looked up at Itachi batting her eyes.

 _You don't have to drool…_

Itachi took his card back and grabbed the bags. "I'm not her boyfriend _yet_. She's still refusing my charms." He said. "You have a nice day." He then held Hinata's hand and led her away.

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle to herself while they walked away. She could feel the employee's eyes burning her back with envy.

"You didn't have to say that." She said.

"Say what?" Kurama asked walking up to them. He noticed their hands and swatted Itachi's hand away.

"I'm not sure of what you're talking about."

Kurama glared at him and pulled Hinata by the sleeve, walking away quickly. "I don't like him. Can we just go home? I feel like he's playing with you."

Hinata glanced back to see if Itachi was following with them which he was. He winked at her and put his index finger over his lips indicating her to keep quiet.

She blushed again and faced forward. Her heart had skipped a beat and she had an un-denying feeling in her stomach that whatever was happening right now was not appropriate.

"Please do not get caught up in his games Princess. You must remember that you are already engaged." Kurama reminded her.

Hinata looked at her ring. _Right, I'm engaged._

Not wanting to lose sight of what butterflies had tried to take flight from within she tried to focus on her real objective with her memories. There would be no time for messing around. No time for playing games. Especially with Itachi.

A/N: Don't worry, Hinata won't fall in love (haha I can't guarantee that) I love Neji too! I'm honestly winging this! I know how I want the story to end...getting there will be the problem Dx So, lets take things slowly. For now, I'll try to update once or twice a week. So until next week!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been approximately one month since Hinata found herself living in the Uchiha household and was finally starting to adjust herself to her surroundings. Over the past few weeks she had convinced Itachi to let her help out in the bar to make up for his hospitality. He refused her offer for almost a week when he finally gave up, however even to this day he still was not satisfied with her willingness to help.

As her relationship with Itachi grew closer, it seemed that her relationship with Sasuke grew even sourer every day. From death glares to ignoring her existence, Sasuke clearly made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her at all. But, it wasn't all that bad since the only time she would see him would be at the bar and occasionally in the mornings.

Hinata also grew fond of a few female friends as well. Itachi had decided she needed to be a part of a female "click" and introduced her to Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten. Of course, Hinata didn't reveal that she wasn't from their dimension and it made it better that Itachi mentioned beforehand that she was a family friend who had come to help out with the bar. At first the girls didn't seem to believe it at all, especially with Itachi's flirtatious encounters with her, but after a while they either accepted it or just put it all behind them.

Kurama had adjusted to the new environment as well. Although he remained cautious of almost about everything, he became a little more lax in the situation they were in and had miraculously become a favorite of Sasuke's. Itachi had joked it was because they shared the same interests and emotions, but Hinata knew Kurama was nothing like Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, today Hinata was in a sort of awkward predicament. Itachi had stepped away to run some last minute errands while leaving the two of them to man the bar for a while. It was the first time Hinata was alone with Sasuke and since Kurama could only take the form of a human child, he was not allowed in the bar at all. To make things worse, that night it was incredibly slow. There were only a few returning customers sitting at tables chattering amongst each other leaving Hinata and Sasuke with nothing to do.

She leaned against the counter and blew a piece of her out of her face _. How long is Itachi going to take? It's been over an hour._

She glanced at Sasuke who was busy in his phone. Of course he hadn't spoken to her at all since his shift started and you would've thought she would be used to it by now, but something about him made her squeamish.

Instead of doing nothing Hinata decided she had to do something. Taking out a few ingredients, she prepared to make a simple Mai Tai. She was still learning how to make drinks, but it was a bit difficult to remember which items went into each drink.

As she shook the concoction in the shaker and poured the liquid into the glass she noticed something was missing. _What is it? Argh! Why can't I remember? I don't want to ask Mr. Grouch either._

"You're missing the cherry grenadine."

Hinata jumped at his voice and looked at him. Sasuke had been watching her all along.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and walked over to her and handed her the grenadine. "This gives it the color. You're missing it."

"Oh…thanks." She responded quietly and took it from him. As she quickly splashed the drink with the final ingredient she felt his cold, dark eyes watching her. It was both nerves wrecking and irritating. Before she could address him, he grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"No! Don't drink it!"

Sasuke set the glass down and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "You're missing the sprite and Amaretto as well. If you're going to work here, you should at least know that. It's been over two weeks now, right?"

Hinata gritted her teeth. Who did he think he was? Ignoring her existence and now being snooty with her. He made her blood boil whenever she saw him.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Oh, did I make you mad?"

"No."

"Good, make it again." He said, shoving a glass against her.

When he turned her back to her to converse with a customer, she stuck her tongue out at him. How dare he boss her around. Just because Itachi was not there didn't mean he could talk to her that sort of way. Nether less she made the drink over again, not because he told her to, but for her own benefit.

"Let me see." Sasuke took the next drink she had prepared. Eyebrows raised he snorted. "Added a cherry to it this time, eh?"

"You didn't give me the chance to do it last time." She mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have remembered it anyway" He retorted.

Hinata glared at him and he glared back before throwing his head back and drinking the full glass in one gulp.

Hinata's mouth popped open. He didn't even taste it to see if it was good or not. He just took it like it was a shot.

Sasuke fell silent for a while and put the glass into the dishwasher. His silence made her anxious. Did he like it or not? What was going on through his head?

"It wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing." He finally spoke.

She sighed.

"I'll show you how to properly make it just this once."

The distance between them shrunk. He had moved over beside her and was now making his own drink. He smelled clean like soap but rich and musky. His cologne was intoxicating.

"Drink it." He handed her his glass.

Hinata took a sip and blinked surprised. It was good. Really good. It was even better than Itachi's version. No wonder Sasuke got a lot of business aside from the women who were fawning over him.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke's shoulders bounced up and down as he chuckled. "I know it is." He smiled.

Hinata couldn't believe it. This was the first time he had smiled to her, or better yet, had even laughed. _So he is human after all._

Clearing his throat, Sasuke stepped away from her and began talking to another customer. Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. It was the first time she had seen that side of him even when he spoke to Itachi. He was always so serious. She wondered if he had any friends or even a girlfriend.

 _Ha! A girlfriend!_

"You should smile more often." She said when he returned by her side to clean up after himself.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Hinata placed her hands firmly on the counter drawing his attention.

"What is your problem? Why do you hate me so much? It's not my fault that I am stuck her with you."

Sasuke crossed his arms against his chest. "Why do you care so much of how I feel about you?"

"Because we are currently living together and we are now working together. At least acknowledge my existence."

"Oh, I acknowledge you alright when you nearly cracked open my skull."

"I said I was sorry."

"And do you want an apology from me for something?" He asked.

Hinata stared at him. He remained expressionless. There was no way she could understand him. No way to get through to him.

"Can we at least be friends?"

His eyes scanned her body frame causing her to shift awkwardly to the side.

"It's almost closing time. We should start packing up." Sasuke turned away.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Of course he would avoid the question. There was no way to reconcile with Sasuke. He was a stubborn as an ox and very, _very_ obnoxious. How could she have even thought about trying to be friends with him? What was she thinking?

* * *

It was two hours after the store had closed and there was still no word from Itachi. Hinata was worried, but Sasuke apparently was used to his brother's sudden disappearance for hours. All he did was disappear in his room leaving her with many questions to ask.

Hinata sighed and flopped face forward onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she twirled her ring around her finger pondering where Itachi could be. She knew it really wasn't any of her concern, but she was still couldn't shake off this bad feeling in her gut.

"You should just get some rest." Kurama said.

Hinata peeked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be more worried about your caretaker Kurama?"

Kurama snorted. "My only concern is for you Lady Hinata. I do not care so much about the Uchiha's."

Hinata didn't respond to him and looked opened door. She knew that what Kurama said was half true. He did take a liking to Sasuke and on some days he even didn't want to kill Itachi. He just never wanted to admit it.

"What is that?" Kurama asked, hopping down to the floor from her bed.

Hinata sat up and squinted her eyes at the dark hallway where a hand was beckoning her to approach it.

"Itachi..?" She questioned.

"Smells like blood." Kurama added.

Hinata gasped and ran towards him, making sure to close the door behind her so Kurama would not follow. She heard him growling from the other side and knew he would be too angry to think about transforming to open the door himself.

As she reached Itachi she saw him slightly bending over with his hand on the upper part of his thigh; His face full of pain and discomfort.

"What happened?" She asked.

Itachi laughed lightly. "It's not as bad as it seems. I just got into a little fight."

"Not as bad?!"

Itachi hushed her softly and wrapped his arm around her neck to gain some control over his movements. "It's just a slight cut. I really can't handle seeing my own blood so could you help me out?"

Hinata nodded and led him to his bathroom where she helped him remove his pants to get a better view of the wound.

"This would be way better if I were completely naked and so were you." He said half-jokingly, half serious.

Hinata's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Now isn't' the time for your flirting."

"Every moment I get to flirt with you is well worth it." Smiling, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Hinata stared at his perfectly defined upper body in awe. There was no way she had seen anything better than his body since she's been there and she had seen countless of shirtless men running around the city.

"You can always touch it." Itachi said.

Hinata quickly looked away and reached for the peroxide, disinfecting his wound. Itachi winced in pain and shifted his body.

"How did this happen?"

"I was on the way back to the bar when I had a confrontation with an old..." He paused. "An old friend who's boyfriend wanted to get a little physical. It was nothing too serious."

"It was obviously serious if you ended up being hurt." She snapped back slightly angry. Itachi frowned at her reaction and she shook her head embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried." She replied more softly.

Itachi brushed her cheek softly. "I should be the one who's sorry. I should've called."

 _Thump Thump_

Hinata pulled away from him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Um, I finished cleaning it. It really wasn't that bad so I can put a bandage on it if you'd like."

Itachi stood up facing away from her. He obviously didn't like the way she had responded to his advances. "I got it covered here. Thanks for your help."

Hinata stood up as well. "I uh…tried Sasuke's Mai Tai today."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, and he actually smiled."

"Sasuke isn't a bad guy you know."

"But he hates me."

Itachi looked at her. "He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like to show weakness."

Hinata shrugged and he pointed to his jagged shaped scar on his side.

"You see that?"

"What happened?"

Itachi grabbed a shirt and began to put it over his body, covering it before Hinata could examine it further. "A few years ago I was struck by lightning. I fell into a coma for about a year. You could imagine how Sasuke could have felt."

Hinata covered her mouth in horror. "You? Struck by lightning?"

Itachi nodded his head. "Odd, right? Well, before that Sasuke was less of a dick. I was more of the serious older brother." He explained. "Our parents died in a fire when we were still young so I had to play that role of the serious brother to keep Sasuke from cracking, but I guess I failed when he I got hurt as well. When I woke up, my precious brother wouldn't smile anymore and I thought life was too short to be serious all of the time. See how our roles changed?"

It all made sense now on why the two brothers acted the way they did. Why Sasuke acted like he didn't want to get near anyone and why Itachi took things for granted.

Itachi stepped towards Hinata. "You know, today when I got hurt all I could think about was you."

Hinata met his eyes which seemed like they were searching for something in her own. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I knew you would be mad that I got hurt once you found out, but I was worried you would think I had ditched you to be with another girl."

Hinata laughed lightly. "That thought did cross my mind, but I know that's just something you do."

Another step towards her.

"No." He responded firmly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I haven't thought about another girl once since I've laid eyes on you."

"Itachi I—" Her voice cracked. She could hear and feel the sound of her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"God, I want to kiss you right now." He said softly.

Hinata froze. Her heart was now in her throat. A little voice in her mind was telling her to move away, but her body remained glued to the spot.

Itachi inched forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Hinata." He whispered.

With that Hinata was in control of her own body again. She let out a deep breath and forced a smile which he returned. "Good night, Itachi." She said before leaving his room.

As she turned the corner she stopped and noticed Sasuke at the entrance to his door watching her. She lifted her hand slowly and waved at him. He frowned in return and closed his door firmly. She knew then that he had either seen or heard what happened between them and was almost afraid of how he would treat her from then onwards.

 _Oh, boy…_

She clapped her hands on the side of her cheeks and breathed in and out. She really needed to figure out who she was fast, or there was no telling on what would happen in the days to come.

A/N: Due to work, I wasn't able to update last week. I hope you forgive me with this update .


End file.
